


Last to Bed

by myshownu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myshownu/pseuds/myshownu
Summary: The pressure to be a good leader has pushed Junmyeon further than he ever expected. Despite his best efforts to hide it, his pain and exhaustion become apparent to Kyungsoo, who tries his very best to help his diligent leader.





	Last to Bed

 

Kyungsoo steps out of the noisy living room. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Jongdae have been yelling about something or other for the past hour and Kyungsoo has finally had enough of their play to force him out of the room. He walks down the hall past Junmyeon’s door when he hears what sounds like muffled sniffling. He stops for a moment, and considers whether his ears are hearing things correctly. He decides that it wouldn’t hurt to say hi to Junmyeon anyways, and if he is upset maybe he could comfort him.

He hears another sniff and decides that he really should go inside. He pokes his head though the crack in the door as he opens it.

“Junmyeon hyung?” He asks. Junmyeon is sitting on his bed in the corner with his head on his knees but when he hears kyungsoo he lifts his head up. His eyes are swollen and blotchy and the makeup from their earlier photoshoot is smudged around his eyes, dark chol running down his cheeks.

“Oh, Kyungsoo!” Junmyeon quickly wipes at his eyes and tries to smile as Kyungsoo steps into the room. “Hey what’s up? Are Chanyeol and them being too noisy again? I can go tell them to be quiet.” He starts to stand up “I’m sure you all want to go to bed so-”.

“Hyung.” Kyungsoo halts Junmyeon’s nervous rampling with a low voice.  
Quietly shutting the door behind him with a soft click, he pads across the room to sit next to their leader on the bed.

“Hyung what’s the matter?” Kyungsoo inquires. “Are you ok?” He reaches out and puts a hand on Junmyeon’s shoulder and squeezes gently. Junmyeon wipes at his eyes again and lets out a little squeak.

“It’s, uh--It’s just been a bit of a busy week. Don’t worry about me!” Junmyeon tries to deflect the questioning with a chuckle but Kyungsoo can feel Junmyeon lean into the hand on his shoulder.

Kyungsoo wonders what it must be like to have to be strong for the group everyday, to be the one that everyone gets mad at when there’s a conflict and the one that has to shoulder all of the responsibility when the company is angry with them.

“You’re clearly not ok, Hyung. Will you tell me what’s wrong?”

Another sniff. “I’m just a bit stressed is all” He replies. “The company got mad after we talked about dating at the fansign on Tuesday. I couldn’t bring myself to lecture you guys. The managers were more angry than usual.”

Kyungsoo cautiously puts his hand on top of Junmyeon’s. “I can talk to everyone if you want Hyung, you know I don’t mind. You have enough on your plate already”. Junmyeon grabs onto Kyungsoo’s hand and kyungsoo squeezes tighter. “You have to tell someone when you are upset ok. You can’t hold it all in. If you feel like this I want you to talk to me ok?” kyungsoo looks Junmyeon straight in the eyes.

Junmyeon lets out a short laugh. “It’s my job Kyungsoo, I will do it myself. Thank you though. I love you guys and it’s my responsibility to take care of everything so I can’t put the burden on you”. Junmyeon turns his gaze down again.

“Hyung I know you’re not okay” Kyungsoo looks Junmyeon in the eyes. “Please don’t keep it from me”. Kyungsoo’s voice breaks and and tears start to well up in his eyes. “It hurts me to see you sad like this… Please hyung…” He moves one hand on top of Junmyeon’s and the other to his chin, pulling his leader’s face up to meet his eyes.

“Please… “

The sad smile has fallen from Junmyeon’s face and more tears spill down his face as he looks back at Kyungsoo. He nods quietly as he starts sobbing again, punctuated with squeaky hiccups. Kyungsoo pulls him into a hug and Junmyeon grips him back tightly and Kyungsoo can feel warm tears wet the shirt on his shoulder.

They sit like this for a few more minutes before Junmyeon’s sobs subside. Kyungsoo strokes his hair lightly at the back of his neck and listens to Junmyeon breathing slowly even out.

As his breaths become slower and slower, Kyungsoo feels Junmyeon’s grip loosens and his body start to go limp. Kyungsoo realizes Junmyeon is falling asleep. He thinks twice before gently shaking Junmyeon awake.

“Hyung, you shouldn't go to sleep with all that makeup on your face.” He speaks softly at Junmyeon is only partially conscious, eyelids only half open. “Come on, I will help you wash it off.” He tries to help Junmyeon stand up but ends up supporting most of the weight, Junmyeon clutching around his waist with his head on Kyungsoo’s chest. His eyes are a bit glassy.

He half carries Junmyeon to the bathroom down the hall. By this time the hallways are dark and everyone else is in bed. He places Junmyeon down gingerly on top of the toilet seat, leaning his head gently against the wall.

He turns around and flips on the lights. He can hear Junmyeon groan at the sudden brightness as he reaches for a washcloth. He runs the water for a minute to warm it up and then dips the cloth under the stream. Junmyeon is a little more awake now, pushing himself off the wall and rubbing at his still-swollen eyes.

“It’s late kyungsoo you should really go to sleep.” He mumbles as Kyungsoo approaches him with the cloth and kneels in front of the toilet.

“Really, I can do this myself. You should sleep” He reaches for the towel now dabbing at the skin under his eyes but Kyungsoo pushes his hand away.

“Hyung…” Kyungsoo gently moves Junmyeon’s hand away while he continues wiping mascara smudges from around Joonmyeon eyes.

Junmyeon makes to start objecting again but Kyungsoo shushes him and continues. He brings one hand up to hold Junmyeon’s face in place while he cleans the skin.

After a few minutes of wiping, Junmyeon’s skin is at least passably clean, to the point where he won’t break out overnight, and Kyungsoo is satisfied with his handiwork. Junmyeon has been avoiding his gaze the whole time, probably too embarrassed to meet his eyes Kyungsoo thinks.

He removes his hand from Junmyeon’s cheek as he goes to rinse the cloth out and junmyeon seems to be awoken from some sort of stupor. Kyungsoo walks back over and helps Junmyeon stand up, this time not bearing as much weight, and guides him back to his bed.

Kyungsoo helps him up into bed, pulling his slippers off and holding the covers up as Junmyeon swings his legs onto the bed. He moves up to slide the covers over Junmyeon’s torso when he realizes Junmyeon is still sitting up.

“Um… could you… um… maybe stay… here?” Junmyeon’s voice is almost to soft to hear and when Kyungsoo realizes what exactly he is asking for, he understands why. Junmyeon isn’t even looking at him, hands fiddling with the blanket in front of him.

“You mean…” Kyungsoo trails off and gestures at the bed.

“Um--I mean--you don’t have to.. I just--” Junmyeon was flustered.

“If it will help you, of course, Hyung” Kyungsoo answers and Junmyeon turns to look at him with pitifully thankful eyes. His lips curve into a tiny smile.

Kyungsoo lifts the covers again and slides underneath them. Junmyeon has shifted over to make more room on the small bed and slides down to cover his body with the blankets.

Junmyeon turns to face him on the bed and Kyungsoo offers him his hand.

“Thanks” his voice is still small but this time he is looking right at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo smiles and Junmyeon closes his eyes.

For the next few minutes Kyungsoo stares at the face next to him as he drifts in and out of sleep. Junmyeon is curled up, facing towards him, holding Kyungsoo’s arm hostage against his chest. Kyungsoo eventually drifts off into sleep.

\---

  
Junmyeon is the first to wake up. He rolls from his side onto his stomach, immediately colliding with another warm body. His mind is still hazy so he grabs hold and snuggles closer, not yet fully conscious.

Eventually his brain becomes active enough to realize the implications of the heat radiating off whatever is next to him and his eyes shoot open. Kyungsoo is lying motionless on the bed beside him and suddenly he remembers the night before.

He was simultaneously embarrassed that he had asked Kyungsoo to sleep in the same bed with him and relieved to know that Kyungsoo stayed the whole night. Nevertheless he knew that things might be awkward if Kyungsoo woke up and they were still in bed together so he quietly untangled himself from the covers and walked to the bathroom.

As he finished washing the remnants of yesterday’s makeup from his face he heard Kyungsoo walk into the bathroom behind him. He could see Kyungsoo rubbing his eyes rather forcefully as said good morning.

Kyungsoo looked up to see who had spoken and smiled softly when he met Junmyeon’s tired eyes in the mirror.

“Did you sleep well, Hyung?” He asks, his voice still bogged down by sleep.

“Yes. Thank you, Soo” Joonmyeon turns his back to the mirror to face Kyungsoo directly. He rubs his hands together in front of him as he speaks. “I um… I wasn’t having a good night last night but… yeah… thanks.”

“No problem.” Kyungsoo is hesitant “Hyung… if you feel like that in the future please tell me ok? I want to help you. You promised...” Junmyeon nods.

Both of them remained silent as they both brushed their teeth. The rest of the day is was a little bit awkward, tension broken by the other members and their busy schedule.

  
\---

  
Four nights later Junmyeon walks into Kyungsoo’s room. The manager had yelled at him during their meeting again today for something about an instagram post. He had been too tired to listen fully during the lecture, but now he couldn’t seem to sleep, worries about the coming months clouding his head.

“Hey Kyungsoo, um..” His voice is unsure “Do you um... mind if I sleep in here tonight?” Last time Kyungsoo had slept in the same bed as him he had gotten his best night of sleep in weeks, no nightmares, no stress dreams. “It’s just that I can’t sleep and I think I would sleep better with someone else… I--actually this was a bad idea I’ll just go” Junmyeon turns to leave but he feels a hand on his arm stop him.

“Jun. Stop.” Kyungsoo pulls him over to the bed. Junmyeon is looking at floor in embarrassment as Kyungsoo sits down next to him. “I really don’t mind Ok?” Junmyeon feels a little less embarrassed. “Thank you for telling me” Soo places his hand on Junmyeon’s and smiles at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this pile of angst and awkwardness :) I wrote this so long ago and I'm trying to clean out my drafts.


End file.
